


Easier With You

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd love to prompt please: Merthur, canon era, asexual Arthur and supportive and loving Merlin, any rating is fine, fluff and romance please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier With You

Everyone talked about the relationship between Merlin and Arthur, but no one really knew them. Of course the servants whispered, Merlin was one of them after all, but they all knew better than to bring it up when he was around. Normally, the knights would joke around with Arthur, teasing him about swordplay, but the last time one tried, they ended up with a broken rib. Yes, everyone knew Merlin and Arthur were in love, but it was just a given fact, not one to talk to them about.

Arthur made his way back to his chambers that evening exhausted from a long day of training. Not only did he have to deal with the pointed looks from the knights, but he was nervous about seeing Merlin tonight. While they had never been very physical in their affections, he was still worried that Merlin would leave him for someone who could fulfill all his needs. Merlin had assured him that it was fine that he didn’t want sex, that love was more than that, but he knew from experience that eventually, Merlin would leave him for someone better. He was taking off his gauntlets as he banged open the door of his chambers but was quickly stopped by Merlin.

“Wait wait one second!” Merlin said, frantically waving his arms and ushering Arthur into the corner.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked surprised.

“Okay, turn around,” Merlin replied.

Arthur gasped as he looked around his chambers. Merlin had dinner set on the table, and the room was lit with orbs of all shapes and colors. He moved over to the nearest one, reaching out to touch it. When his fingers touched the surface, it grew and inside he watched him and Merlin meeting, chuckling at how ridiculous they both were. Arthur walked around the room, viewing the memory inside each orb. Merlin saving Arthur, Arthur saving Merlin, stolen glances around the campfire, banter in the chambers, the first time they had kissed, the time Arthur had found out about Merlin’s magic. By the time Arthur made it to the dinner table, he was smiling fondly at Merlin, where he saw his expression mirrored back at him.

Merlin walked towards Arthur, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting their foreheads together. Arthur reached up, resting his own arms around Merlin’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Merlin whispered. “I wanted you to know that that’s never going to change.”

“I love you too,” Arthur replied. “That’s why you deserve someone who can give you everything you need.”

Merlin kissed his lips softly and said, “You are everything I need, and before you say anything about not having sex, don’t worry about it. I do know how to take care of myself.”

They both laughed, and sat down for dinner.


End file.
